


Kitten

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [69]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pet Play, but nonsexual, in this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Roxy has a slightly unusual request.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Day sixteen was "collar," and it was as far as I got. This takes place in the same universe as my Tequila Sunrise puppy play fic.

She hadn’t wanted to admit it to Olivia at first. She wasn’t entirely sure why; it was something of an open secret at Kingsman that Eggsy and Tequila played that way, and it wasn’t like she and Olivia had any problem with kinky sex. They had plenty of it themselves. But this was different, somehow, and it had taken months of Olivia wearing her down for Roxy to finally admit it.

“I don’t want this to be the thing that makes this weird between us,” Roxy had said softly, cuddled into Olivia’s side so she didn’t have to look her girlfriend in the eye.

Olivia had stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Nothing you say to me could make this weird,” she’d promised. “If it’s something I don’t like, or don’t want to do, I’ll tell you. But I won’t judge you for it. I swear.”

Even so, Roxy had mumbled it, because saying it aloud felt too dangerous. She’d squeezed her eyes shut and listened to Olivia’s sharp intake of breath, trembling as she waited for her girlfriend’s response.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Olivia had murmured. “We can do that. We can definitely do that.”

Today was just a trial run. Nothing sexual, Olivia had promised, because Roxy was still nervous about being allowed to do this, and Olivia thought it might be easier if they eased into it.

She ran her fingers over the collar and listened to the bell jingle softly. She was still dressed; Olivia had found a cute tiger-striped minidress for her, because it was definitely too early for her to try this naked. A pair of ears perched on her head, carefully secured so they wouldn’t fall off. They’d left the matching tail in the toy box.

Roxy took a deep breath, and then picked the collar up off the counter. Hands shaking, she slipped out of the bathroom and padded down the hall to where Olivia was waiting in the living room. Her girlfriend looked up, frowning slightly when she saw Roxy was on two legs. “Everything okay?”

“Can you…” Roxy swallowed hard, and then slid to her knees in front of Olivia. She offered out the collar. “I need you to put it on me.”

Olivia’s expression shifted. “Oh. Oh, of course, sweetheart.” She took the collar, and Roxy dropped her chin a little so Olivia could fasten it. “There we go, kitten,” Olivia murmured. “You look so pretty. Such a pretty kitten.”

A weight lifted off Roxy’s chest, and the sound it released was almost a purr. Olivia smiled. “Good girl. Remember, kittens don’t talk, unless they need their safeword. Do you remember it? Nod if you do.”

Roxy nodded. “Good girl,” Olivia repeated. She patted the sofa next to her. “Come on up. Kittens are allowed on the furniture.”

Roxy clambered up onto the sofa, possibly the least graceful she’d ever been, and curled up with her head in Olivia’s lap. “There we go,” Olivia murmured, and Roxy closed her eyes as her girlfriend began to pet her hair gently, her fingers scratching lightly at Roxy’s scalp. “Such a sweet girl for me. We’re going to have so much fun, kitten.”

For the first time since she’d suggested this, Roxy relaxed, sinking all the way down into the warm, fuzzy feeling Olivia’s words offered her. And just like she’d been practicing, she started to purr.


End file.
